


A Story of Six Animals

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, just omi being scared shitless by animals, tsumu dying cause omi is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: The Five Times Sakusa Kiyoomi Hates Animals and the One Time He Absolutely Loves ThemorSakuAtsu interactions feat. animals with varying levels of enthusiasm
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	A Story of Six Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an excuse to write SakuAtsu with animals cause I want a pet. :,)

1 🐦

If Kiyoomi was being honest, it was Atsumu’s fault, just like any other time. He was currently sat under the shade of the tree when the other came barreling in carrying two ice pops, both of which were miraculously not dripping despite the summer weather.

“Careful you idiot, you’re getting sand everywhere.” Kiyoomi said pointedly.

“Sorry, don’t want the ice cream to melt.” He said softly handing the one to the other.

Kiyoomi took a bite began munching on it little by little with Atsumu beside him slurping away at his ice pop. They sat in a comfortable silence, neither saying a word. Kiyoomi then leaned on Atsumu’s shoulder as he finished eating his ice pop. Reaching up, Atsumu poked Kiyoomi’s cheek using his finger causing the other to furrow his eyebrows before he resumed eating.

“That guy’s ‘bout’a get dumped.” Atsumu said motioning to the couple, well, Kiyoomi assumes they’re a couple, fighting several meters from them.

“I’m truly impressed by your ability to get into other people’s business.” Kiyoomi replied instead.

“Hey, Omi, I want burgers. There’s a new place that sells sushi burgers down the street, can we get some?” Atsumu pouted instead of retorting.

“You’re Japanese, and you have the audacity to crave sushi burgers?”

“They also have regular burgers and sandwiches, so I can get that too if the sushi thing isn’t good.” He amended.

Kiyoomi could only sigh. Minutes later they were standing in line to get the so-called sushi burgers which Kiyoomi still thinks is weird considering there are far better ways to represent Japanese culture which just isn’t that. Atsumu on the other hand beside him practically vibrating in excitement that even he was swayed to take a bite when the other brightened up upon chewing.

He had to admit, it was good, but it was far too messy for his tastes, Kiyoomi thinks to himself as Atsumu smothers himself with an amount of sauce that has him cringing. There was sauce in his lips, some on his cheeks, a drop on his chin and even a drop in his hair, Kiyoomi didn’t know how the ever-loving fuck that got there. Taking a wipe from his bag, he began scolding Atsumu, while the other had a content smile on his face happily munching away on the burger. Kiyoomi took out his own sandwich from the paper bag filled with food.

They didn’t see it coming, one minute Kiyoomi was unwrapping his sandwich, the next he feels sharp pain in his arm with his sandwich nowhere to be found. He stared at his hand which had a patch of skin that was beginning to redden then he raised his eyes to see a seagull flying away from him, his sandwich gripped in its feet. Both of them stared incredulously at the bird which rested at a far away rock and began picking at the sandwich.

It was then that Atsumu nudged the sushi burger to his partner and Kiyoomi stared at it, shock still written on his face.

“I think we should’a waited to get inside ‘fore we opened any more of this. Also, we need ta clean yer hand, ya might have some scratches.” Atsumu said instead, trying to get the other to respond.

Kiyoomi nodded, his eyes still trained on the damned seagull which was pecking away at the sandwich. Why aren’t any other seagulls around, let the gods-forsaken animal have a taste of his own medicine. Just as he thought of it, another gull landed on the rock and began fighting with it. Kiyoomi then let out a small laugh making Atsumu’s eyes widen.

“Good riddance you damn bird.”

Boy, does he hate animals.

============

2 🐇

When one thinks of Ushijima Wakatoshi, one usually doesn’t imagine him holding a fluffy white rabbit gnawing at a long piece of grass. In Atsumu’s opinion, the sight is absolutely adorable, he held out his hands watching in amazement as Wakatoshi put the rabbit down and it began making its way toward him. He got down on his knees and took the rabbit which began to snuggle into his chest the grass still in its mouth, moving up and down as it grew shorter and shorter.

Wordlessly, Wakatoshi handed him another blade of grass to feed to the animal once it finished eating the first. Kiyoomi sat on the back porch on a bean bag beside Satori, both looking out to the backyard watching the two play with the rabbit.

“Say, Kiyoomi, seems like, Jiro likes Atsumu.”

“Please, no. He’ll refuse to go home. But I guess that could be arranged, saves me a day or two of taking care of a baby.” Kiyoomi replied.

“Hm. Wakatoshi was the same, he repeatedly said that animals don’t like him, but here we are, I think Jiro has already forgotten that I’m his owner and not him.”

“May I ask why you named him Jiro? I’ve been curious since Wakatoshi told me that “Jiro likes new people”.”

“He reminds me of a teammate we both had during high school, even our old teammates agree.” Satori laughed.

“By any chance do you mean Shirabu?” Kiyoomi said as he feels a smile creeping up his face.

The laugh that Satori lets out is enough clarification to affirm his guess making him laugh along with the other. Looking closely at the rabbit, he could see how the two are alike.

“Isn’t he a little too large to be compared to Shirabu?” asked Kiyoomi, low chuckles escaping his lips.

The statement made the other laugh louder getting the attention of the other two who were crouched down cooing at the rabbit. They began approaching the porch, as they were within two meters of Kiyoomi and Satori, the rabbit began to thrash in Atsumu’s hold. The rabbit slipped from his grip landing on its hind legs before taking off bouncing its way to the other two.

Time seemed to slow down as Atsumu realized what the rabbit was about to do. He took off running, the rabbit beating him a second too late. The rabbit was now sitting in Kiyoomi’s lap, nuzzling itself into his torso as it tried to get some attention.

Truth be told, the series of expressions on Kiyoomi’s face were quite funny had it not been for the fact that he was looking near murderous now. His face went through all five stages of grief before going to disgust.

“Get this thing off me!” He shouted as he tried to communicate his urgency to his partner. The rabbit was now snuggling into the inside of his jacket, its paws wandering across his torso trying to get more of his attention, preferably cooing and not profanity.

From beside him, Satori began to cackle louder as Kiyoomi continued to chant a repetitive “Get it off!” as he tried to bend back as if it would get the rabbit to stop moving.

“I’ve got him.” Wakatoshi said taking the rabbit gently from Kiyoomi’s body.

“Get that filthy thing away from me.” Kiyoomi said looking as if he was traumatized.

“He apparently doesn’t like animals very much.” Atsumu said handing a bottle of alcohol and wipes to his partner.

“That’s an understatement. What would Kenjirou say if he found out you freaked out from something that looks like him.” Satori said.

“That involves you telling him that you named your pet rabbit after him, and I doubt you’d want to tell him that.” Kiyoomi muttered making Satori shudder.

“Alright, point taken, we’ll keep this to ourselves.”

“Will you still stay for dinner, Kiyoomi?” Wakatoshi asked.

“I guess, but keep that filthy thing away from me.” Kiyoomi grumbled wiping his hands with his third consecutive wipe.

“And you, don’t even think of coming near me when you haven’t washed your hands.” He said turning to face Atsumu.

He _hates_ animals.

================

3 🕷️

Kiyoomi knew something was about to go wrong the moment Motoya messaged him asking for a favor. He had just finished practice when his phone began to buzz repeatedly from where he set it down. Taking the phone out, he saw a multitude of messages from his cousin asking if he would be able to come over. Ten minutes later, he was waiting in front of the gym with Atsumu beside him as Motoya still has not come by.

“Kiyo!” they heard someone call out. To their left, Motoya was quickly approaching them carrying what Kiyoomi thinks is a terrarium.

“Thank you so much for this! She’s inside. I really have to go now, my sister said my mom’s water actually broke now. Thanks for looking after her!” Motoya said as he ran the same direction that he came, leaving Kiyoomi holding the terrarium.

They went inside the car with Kiyoomi driving and Atsumu holding the terrarium. No one said anything, that was until Kiyoomi saw something crawling from the corner of his eye. Upon reaching a red light, he decided to focus on the whatever he thinks he saw and began praying to all the deities he knew that he was wrong. There, inside the terrarium, was a huge tarantula, seemingly looking at him, with Atsumu holding the glass compartment unaffected.

“What the fuck?” Kiyoomi screamed making Atsumu jump in his seat.

“What? Somethin’ happen?” Atsumu asked alarmed.

“Do you see that thing?” the raven continued to scream while staring at the hideous _thing_.

“Oh, the little guy?” As if on cue, the tarantula began to walk to the other side of the terrarium coming closer to Kiyoomi causing him to scream louder.

The sound of a horn snapped Kiyoomi out of his fright as he set his hands back on the wheel. He tried to keep the thing from his mind which was incredibly hard. He was convinced that he could hear when the legs of the tarantula hit the glass of the other things inside the terrarium. He could feel shivers of fear and disgust running down his spine with every soft sound.

“Omi?” he heard from beside him, he flinched at the sudden sound, jumping when a hand made its way to rest on his thigh.

“Ya got quiet all of a sudden, and not the good kind, mind ya.” Atsumu said making Kiyoomi relax a bit under his touch.

“You didn’t hold it, did you?” Kiyoomi asked despite knowing that he didn’t.

“I didn’t my hands are clean, I swear.” As if he needed any more confirmation, Atsumu squirted some sanitizer onto his hands, rubbing them together before resuming his hand’s previous position. The muscles under the skin have considerably loosened, although not entirely.

Atsumu couldn’t wait for it, but he knew that Kiyoomi’s cousin would have to beg for forgiveness later, maybe even bargain a few things in exchange for his life. It was a known fact after all, that Kiyoomi _hated_ animals.

===============

4 🐈

Sitting in a concrete bench in a park, Kiyoomi looked like a stranger among the people strolling happily and the children playing among themselves. He had been waiting for a few minutes now, for his boyfriend to come back from his bathroom break, preferring instead to stay outside rather than go inside a public toilet in the park; he’ll only enter one if it’s a last resort thank you very much.

He sees the other approaching as he feels himself smile a bit seeing that the other was holding two servings of ice cream, one in a cone and another in a cup, standing up to meet him, Atsumu then handed him the cup filled with, what he assumes to be, pineapple ice cream, Kiyoomi’s favorite. The two began to stroll, talking to each other about random things until they decided to sit on a chair under the shade of a tree with an impressive canopy.

Finishing up his ice cream, Kiyoomi began looking for a garbage can where he can dispose of both the cup and his used mask. He walks toward the bin dumping the junk, making his way back, he took out the sanitizer he keeps in his pockets and applying some on his hands. As he reaches Atsumu, he sits down beside him, the other looking around first, making sure that no one was looking, before giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

Blushing, Kiyoomi brings a new mask to his face, adjusting it so that the metal conforms to the shape of his chiseled nose and the material covering his angled face. It was then that Kiyoomi felt something brush his leg from above his pants that he jolted in shock. Looking down, he sees a yellow cat nuzzling his leg purring slightly from the contact.

“Atsumu.” He whispers to his partner. The other looks at him questioningly before looking down to see the cat.

“Oh, well, hey there, little one.” Atsumu said putting his hand down for the cat to observe.

The cat approached his hand smelling it first, before nuzzling his palm the same way it did with Kiyoomi’s leg. Atsumu the began scratching the top of the cat’s neck feeling it purr louder than before. When the cat stopped nuzzling Atsumu’s hand, it looked at Kiyoomi with its eyes shaped like slits, he knew that something is bound to go wrong. It was just a slight movement, the cat moved its hind legs back and forth shifting its weight from the left to the right leg, doing it twice, he pounced onto Kiyoomi’s lap making him let out an unmanly shriek that he will forever deny to making.

“Calm down, Omi, I’m gettin’ ‘im down.” Atsumu said, looking at his poor terrified (most likely just disgusted) boyfriend who could do nothing but stare at the cat in horror.

“There, it’s gone.” Atsumu said setting the cat down before shooing it away with his foot making it hiss at him.

“Thanks.” Kiyoomi breathed a sigh of relief when the cat was out of sight. Atsumu then handed him a spray container containing alcohol before he sprayed his lap with it.

“So. That was a pretty mean sound, ain’t it Omi.” Atsumu said, his signature teasing smirk on his face.

“Shut. Your. Mouth. Or you’re sleeping in the guestroom tonight.” Kiyoomi said, his glare making the other shiver, for Atsumu knew, he _will_ do it, he has before.

Kiyoomi _hates_ animals.

================

5 🦉

Let’s have a party, they said. It would be fun, they said. Well, to Kiyoomi, nothing is fun about looking after a drunk Miya Atsumu who was trying to sing an accursed rendition of What You Want from Legally Blonde. He supposes Atsumu’s voice wasn’t _too_ bad, he could even take as far as to call it good, if he weren’t trying to sing both the main and the back-up vocals of the song. Koutarou and Shion were behind him, both equally, if not more, drunk than Atsumu was, dancing a surprisingly accurate routine.

Kiyoomi didn’t know which was more impressive, the fact that Atsumu could sing in straight English or that he had the entire choreography memorized. Just as he was about to ask his boyfriend to come home with him, The Schuyler Sisters from Hamilton started, by now, Kiyoomi just stood in front of the kitchen island mouth agape behind his mask as Thomas joined the dance number.

“Are you having fun, Sakusa?” asked Akaashi Keiji from beside him.

“No.” he replied without hesitation.

“Well, for one thing, I think even you have to admit that what they’re doing is impressive.” He said as the four “dancers” did the final pose before dissolving into fits of laughter as Seasons of Love from Rent started.

“I’m impressed that they can sing in English but not form a coherent sentence in Japanese, drunk or not.”

“Kou specially.” Keiji added.

Atsumu turned to look at him once they have recovered from their bout of giggles. He bounded over to Kiyoomi a huge grin on his face, behind him was Koutarou sporting the same dopey grin as he looks at Keiji.

“Hey, Keiji, I told Tsum-Tsum about the bird that we saved, and he wants to see it! Can he?” he said excitedly.

“Of course, although, I think that it’s pretty tired right now, it was in pain all day and had a lot of trouble falling asleep, don’t try to stress it too much, Kou. It can hurt both of you if it gets angry.” Keiji warned as the other two went to the direction of, what Kiyoomi assumes to be, their bedroom.

“Are you sure that we can leave them unattended? With an injured animal at that?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Now that you mention it, no, it was a lapse in my judgment. Let’s go see if they did anything.”

Now, when Keiji said, they rescued a bird, Kiyoomi thought he meant a canary or any other small bird, never did he think that it was a great horned owl which was approximately half a meter tall, perched on Koutarou’s arm which was protected by, what looked like a pant leg. Its huge eyes were staring at Kiyoomi as if he was the only thing it sees. From there, he wanted to run, to go back to the kitchen and pretend that the owl wasn’t in the house, to just wait for Atsumu to finish playing with the thing then ask him to come home after. Yeah, that seems like a good plan, if only animals didn’t get in the way of everything.

Just as Kiyoomi was about to leave the room, the owl hopped down from Koutarou’s arm and bounded over to him. He stared at the owl in horror, unmoving, thinking that maybe the owl wasn’t coming to him, scratch that, he’s a meter away. Oh, god, it’s here, fuck it’s chasing him, what the fuck?

Kiyoomi ran to Atsumu who was shocked at the sudden weight on his back as the raven jumped on him to get away from the owl chasing him. The drunken haze in Atsumu’s eyes were gone by the time he stopped them from falling to the floor. Kiyoomi was screaming bloody murder as the owl was pecking playfully at his sock-clad feet. Keiji, snapping out of his initial shock, went over to the owl and took him away from the screaming man.

“Atsumu, we’re going home. Now.” Kiyoomi said when the owl was on the other side of the room.

“We’re very sorry about this, Sakusa, Miya.” Keiji said looking apologetic.

“‘s no problem at all, Aka, Omi ‘ere is just terrified as fuck of any animal. But thanks fer that, it got me sober pretty quick.” Atsumu said.

“Let’s go Omi.” Atsumu tried to get the other to go down but the other refused to let go, grumbling to himself that he would make a stew out of the damned bird. The statement made Atsumu laugh, however, being the owl lovers that they are, he thinks that Keiji and Koutarou would be offended to hear such, so he kept it to himself.

“I guess, we’ll be goin’ now, thanks fer invitin’ us guys, see ya in training Bokkun.” Atsumu said waving goodbye to the two before taking Kiyoomi and himself home.

_Kiyoomi. Hates. Animals._

================

+1🐕🐾

Today is Kiyoomi’s birthday, it was currently six in the morning, on a day off and his mother has just asked Atsumu to pick her and his father up at the train station to surprise their son. To say he was shocked was an understatement, he didn’t even know that the others parents knew who he was, let alone who he was to their son. However, they have repeatedly assured him that they supported Kiyoomi, and therefore, accepted Atsumu. His father explained that the reason why they haven’t met was because the man was always traveling to manage their family business. A business that Kiyoomi was set to inherit someday. He began talking to his partner’s parents to calm his imagination as to what Kiyoomi would looks as a CEO and was successful in doing so.

By the time that they have reached their apartment, he could hear violins coming from the kitchen signaling that Kiyoomi was awake. He called out to him as he entered the kitchen seeing his boyfriend clad in a tank top and sweatpants, leaning against the counter, phone in one hand, mug of coffee in the other. Atsumu tried to ignore how the sleeveless article of clothing seemed to perfectly complement his slim, but toned arms, keeping in mind that the other’s parents are in the other room.

“Happy Birthday, Love.” Atsumu said approaching him.

Kiyoomi set the mug down and opened his arms to accept his lover’s hug. They stood there for a while, in silence, relishing in each other’s warmth, trying to disperse the chill of winter that was still in Atsumu’s bones. Kiyoomi planted a kiss on the other’s forehead as a silent thank you before the blond lets go prepare coffee for himself and the other’s parents.

“Hey, Omi, can ya go to the living room fer me?” Atsumu asked.

“What ridiculous surprise do you have planned this time?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Nothin’ ridiculous today, I swear.” Atsumu said.

Kiyoomi blames it on the lack of sleep, but he does what Atsumu asks him to only to see his parents holding a box in their hands. A box that’s moving. A box that suspiciously barked. A box which top came off revealing a black Siberean husky, its brown eyes staring at Kiyoomi with an adorable curiosity that reminds him of someone.

He squeals just as the dog bounds over to him. He accepts it with open arms and the dog jumps into them. It began pawing at his face, before leaving a trail of saliva with its tongue. Kiyoomi laughed giddily, it was perfect and so, so cute. Kiyoomi’s face hurt from smiling, but it didn’t matter, because the little guy was smiling back at him.

When Atsumu heard a squeal coming from the living room, the only he could do was try to remember whether an animal got into the house. Coming into the living room and stopping at the doorway to survey the scene, he was surprised to see his boyfriend, the same boyfriend that cowered at the sight of a cat, the same boyfriend that screamed when a rabbit go onto his lap, the same boyfriend that is loved by all animals yet hates them with a burning passion. It was that same boyfriend who is giggling to himself as he gets dog slobber all over his face.

Kiyoomi had a huge smile on his face as the dog continues licking his face. He pulls away a bit before looking the dog in the eyes then begins baby talking to it. Atsumu felt his heart hammer at the sounds coming from his boyfriend. When the other giggled again as the dog “answered” him, he could feel his soul leaving his body as Kiyoomi continued to laugh giddily at the adorable puppy in his hands.

“So, I take it, you like our surprise?” Kiyoomi’s mother asks.

“Yes, is that even a question?” Kiyoomi laughed. He turns to look at Atsumu who was leaning on the doorway for support, unable to recover from the sounds that his partner made.

“Look, baby, it’s your other daddy.” Kiyoomi said to the puppy before kissing it near its ear. Atsumu’s eyes widened as the words were spoken, his heart began to beat wildly, his face feels hot and he was starting to feel faint.

“Atsu, are you okay?” Kiyoomi asked seriously.

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Half dyin’ but I guess, I’ll live.”

“Good, you still have to take care of our baby.” Kiyoomi said turning away from his “dying” boyfriend.

“I love it, thank you so much.” he said turning to his parents.

“It’s a him dear, and what are you planning to name him?” his mother asked.

Kiyoomi looked at the dog which barked again as if saying something then it looked at Atsumu who was leaning on the doorway, trying extremely hard to compose himself, and barked again. It was then that he had an idea, and it is quite possibly an idea that will deal the death blow to his already dying boyfriend.

“I’ll name him Kitsu.” Kiyoomi heard a thud before turning to the doorway to see Atsumu, on his knees, his hand on his chest.

“You hear that baby? Your name is now Kitsu, do you like it?” the dog barked again and began licking at Kiyoomi’s face for the nth time within an hour.

Atsumu didn’t think the day would come that he would see Kiyoomi laughing so unabashedly, frankly, he thinks that he looks beautiful. The morning light seeping in through the windows perfectly accentuating his face, his curls messy from just rising from bed, his dimples which created shadows in the light of the morning, his adorable giggles that seemed to float through the air captivating Atsumu’s heart with every breathy exhale. He loves this man, Atsumu knows that, but damn, looking at him now, if he didn’t make him want the other to be his all over again. Again, and again, and again. But for now, can that damn dog geet down, Atsumu needs kisses too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have some notes on this lol  
> 1\. I can't find a seagull emoji, so please pretend the bird is a sea gull  
> 2\. I had this idea because of the recent updates saying that omi is a dog person  
> 3\. I also hc that omi is the type that hates animals but animals love him  
> Also, I made a twitter, not asking for a follow, but it's my writing dump (for hcs, convos, short narratives, etc.) if you want to check it out its @/BabuBlep
> 
> As always, please comment what you think about this work! Until next time!


End file.
